


Пока никто не видит, Кейбл...

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Cable loves children, Curtain Fic, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon, Vanessa and Wade have children, Vanessa doesn't die, Wade becomes a father, wade and vanessa are gonna be great parents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Дэдпул с удивлением наблюдает, как в яростном воине Кейбле проявляется нежность.
Kudos: 1





	Пока никто не видит, Кейбл...

Дэдпул застыл на пороге, не решаясь неосторожным движением нарушить хрупкость и уникальность развернувшейся перед ним картины.  
Кейбл склонился над коробкой, разглядывая пускающую слюни Шер. Иногда, когда Ванесса занималась своими таинственными женскими делами — или, как сейчас, уехала с Мэй регистрировать ту в летний лагерь, — Дэдпул забирал дочку в штаб Силы Икс. Там он с помощью Колосса нашёл и отреставрировал коробку из-под пылесоса, превратив её в симпатичную детскую кроватку. Шер любила сидеть в ней, разглядывая проходивших мимо людей.  
Сейчас малышка бесстрашно смотрела в разномастные глаза киборга. В отличие от своей сестры, Шер совсем не боялась мрачного солдата из будущего. И, кажется, Уэйд догадался, почему.  
На лице Кейбла застыла несвойственная ему обычно нежность. Даже изуродованный горящий глаз, которого коснулся техно-вирус, светился приглушённым и мягким сиянием.   
— Какая ты у нас лапушка, — проурчал он низким, рокочущим, но ласковым басом, и Дэдпул ещё сильнее округлил и без того широкие глаза.   
Если в первое мгновение его желанием было рвануть вперёд и выхватить дочку из-под слишком внимательного взгляда товарища, то сейчас это желание сошло на нет, уступив место любопытству. Несмотря на установившиеся между членами Силы Икс дружественные отношения, Дэдпул всё ещё опасался оставлять своих детей наедине с Кейблом — боялся, что тот может почувствовать в них неведомую угрозу для своего будущего и жестоко умертвить. Однако это, похоже, было сильно параноидальным решением.  
Шер тонко пискнула, ощерив рот в беззубой детской улыбке, и потянулась пухлой ручкой к металлической руке Кейбла. Киборг осторожно опустил её в коробку, и малышка с победными воплями захватила в плен мощные пальцы, чей захват в битве не раз сворачивал шеи, но был абсолютно безопасен для маленькой невинной девочки.  
— Беззубик, — совсем тихо выдохнул Кейбл. Свободной, человеческой, рукой он коснулся редких детских волос и осторожно провёл по маленькой голове. — И как такая милаха у Уэйда народилась...  
Именно в этот момент нос Дэдпула подвёл своего хозяина и зачесался, заставив наёмника гулко чихнуть.  
Кейбл вздрогнул и резко отскочил от озадаченно и обиженно нахмурившейся Шер. В глазах, до того момента сиявших ровным огнём, вспыхнуло растерянно-раздражённое пламя. А когда киборг увидел, кто стал свидетелем его слабости, в этих же самых тёмных глазах появилось ещё и напряжение.  
Дэдпул подошёл ближе и взял захныкавшую было Шер на руки. Девочка сразу успокоилась и прижалась к груди отца. Кейбл проследил взглядом за этой милой картиной и даже, кажется, вздохнул печально себе под нос. Однако подняв глаза мгновением позже, Дэдпул наткнулся лишь на обыденно отстранённое мрачное лицо.  
— Как видишь, с ребёнком всё в порядке, — буркнул Кейбл. — Нина вернётся к вечеру, её позвали Иксы.  
— Хорошо, — рассеяно ответил Дэдпул, думая о том, насколько плохо знает своего товарища из будущего. До сих пор наёмник даже и не подозревал, что Кейбл любит детей. Он думал, что эта любовь киборга распространялась лишь на его дочь Хоуп, что осталась там, много веков вперёд. Однако это было не совсем так. Под колючей личиной взращённого войной солдата скрывался нежно воркочущий над потомством лебедь.  
— Ну и славно, — ещё более угрюмо, чем обычно, ответствовал Кейбл.  
Дэдпул вздрогнул, рывком вышел из плена своих размышлений, но момент для сглаживания углов был упущен — киборг поспешно покинул комнату, на миг впустив из входной двери лёгкий звук шелестящего на улице дождя.


End file.
